Fun in Alola
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested oneshot. Iris gets an invitation to explore Alola with Ash and Lillie, but arrives a bit ahead of schedule.


**As mentioned, the following is a patron requested oneshot. The patron specified and sent an image of the alolan Iris used for this story's cover image, so have that in mind whilst reading, lol.**

* * *

Iris had been meaning to catch back up with Ash for quite awhile.

So when she received an offer to meet up with him and Lillie in Alola, she jumped at the chance, buying a whole new outfit for the occasion and setting out.

She arrived in Alola ahead of schedule, do mostly to her badgering the transport to go faster and none being willing to argue with her. She arrived so early in fact that she had time to look around the region a bit before heading to the location Ash had given her while still being a day and a half early.

As she arrived at the camp sight Ash and Lillie had set out a good distance from the nearest town though, Iris began to realize that perhaps there had been a reason for their schedule. She began to blush at the sounds of moans emanating from the single tent set up there as she approached it.

There was an opening in the tent where it had not been shut properly; the two inside having perhaps been too... preoccupied to notice it.

As the moans grew louder, Iris found herself unable to resist. Iris peered into the tent, cheeks burning already from what she heard, and only growing more intense from what she saw. Inside, she found her friend Ash and his more recent travel companion Lillie.

Both were stripped naked, Lillie in Ash's lap, riding his impressive stiffness aggressively. Their moans mixed as their hips moved in rhythm, Lillie's cute, pale skinned ass bouncing with her movements up and down Ash's stiff pole of a cock.

Iris couldn't look away, couldn't even blink. She just found herself staring at the two of them, unable to firmly grasp which of the two she was more aroused from seeing like this.

She eventually settled on Ash of course, but Lillie's body in such a state held quite a lot of allure in its own right. Her legs began to grind together as she watched the two of them, breathing growing heavier as she found it harder and harder to resist the urge to touch herself.

She held off from it of course, feeling that was a bridge too far into creepiness, but still couldn't managed to pull her eyes away from the scene.

So focused on the unknowing show was Iris that she didn't realize she had started to lean forward for a better look... until doing so had taken her so far that she lost her balance and fell into the opening in the tent.

Lillie and Ash, their rhythm broken, both looked over at Iris, watching her go into a minor panic as she quickly attempted to right herself. Once she had, she launched into an immediate series of explanations of why she was there and what had happened, not wanting the two of them to think she had been up to anything creepy.

Luckily for her, Ash and Lillie were still riding the wave of their lust, and couldn't be nearly as upset by being peeked in on as they otherwise might.

Lillie found herself admiring Iris' body as Iris had hers, and a grin spread across her face as she saw the wetness on the clothing between her legs.

"I guess the friend you mentioned got here a little early," Lillie said, tone stunningly casual despite the circumstances, "Think she'd like to join us for a little fun~?"

Ash, not far behind Lillie's train of thought, smiled with her and posed the question to Iris. If she said no, they could always claim that they had been joking.

Thankfully, no such ruse was needed, as Iris was still riled up from watching them, and didn't need much prodding to join their little nest with confidence.

She hesitated for a moment before losing her clothing, only crossing that bridge when Lillie dismounted Ash's member and moved over to 'help' with her clothing; which rapidly just turned into Lillie groping their new mocha skinned companion as she undressed.

Ash's member couldn't have been more solid from the sight, the throbbing eight and a half inches practically having Iris drooling; if Lillie's fondling didn't have her there already. The two girls, now equally naked, moved back over to Ash together.

Lillie grinned, gesturing for Iris to follow her lead as she moved her head down and kissed the tip of Ash's member before starting to work her tongue along his length. Iris, after taking one last moment to steel herself, leaned down and followed along, beginning to lick along Ash's cock with Lillie.

The sound of Ash's moaning from their efforts only fanned the already burning flame inside of Iris, and she began to pick up the pace almost immediately.

Lillie happily joined her, the two licking and sucking along Ash together until they were practically making out with each other around Ash's cock; the boy in absolute nirvana from the sight alone, the sensation all but sending him out of the mortal realm altogether.

Despite the intense pleasure, he proved to have quite a bit of endurance and durability; which didn't actually surprise Iris much given how much rigorous adventuring he had had to do throughout the course of his adventure before and after their time together in Unova.

As the two girls worked on Ash's member together, they failed to resist the urge to work on each other as well, Lillie's fingers finding their way between Iris' legs to rub her moist slit. Iris moaned against Ash's cock, mimicking Lillie's motions and moving her hand down between the pale girl's legs to rub her in return.

The two began to grind against each others' fingers as they tended to Ash together, moving from rubbing to fingering as they got more aggressive. The two had very nearly brought themselves over the edge by the edge Ash's climax hit.

He gave them fair warning it was coming, but neither of them moved back before his member erupted with thick, hot seed, painting both of their cute faces.

Needing to reach their own peak as well, and knowing Ash would need a few moments to recover before he could continue, Iris practically pounced on Iris, pinning her on her back and smashing their lips together as their legs began to interlock.

They moaned in pleasure as their wet, needy slits began to grind together, their sloppy kiss sharing Ash's cum between them as their hips bucked together, grinding against one other.

They were aggressive right out of the gate, and didn't lose speed as they rutted against one another heatedly.

Ash watched in awe at this, his turn to watch as the two girls went absolutely to town with their lust, having an excellent view both of their pussies grinding together and their cum plastered faces kissing and licking at each other.

It didn't take near as long as they would have through for Ash to recover, their show leaving him stiff as a board.

He didn't interrupt them though, letting their heated tribbing reach its climax as he approached; their moaning growing louder and louder until they pushed each other over the edge, crying out in delight as they came together, feeling each others wet release against one another.

They slumped against one another, soft breasts against one another as they panted. They didn't get long to recover though, Iris yelping in surprise as she felt Ash's solid cock thrusting into her tight, wet cunt from behind.

Lillie held onto Iris, moving her head down Iris' body to kiss and suck at her breasts as Ash rutted her, grinding gently against her again to add more pleasure to the body of them, grinding against Iris' sensitive clit as Ash's cock pushed deeper into her.

Iris, not having gotten her stamina back from the first climax, struggled not to cum immediately from the double attention, gritting her teeth and moaning through them as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure rapidly, feeling Ash's cock push deeper and deeper into her tight, fit body with each thrust.

Ash moaned hard from the feeling of her squeezing around him, but didn't slow from it, letting her feel all he could.

He'd always found her attractive of course, but this was his first chance to actually express that sentiment.

Pushing his luck a bit, Ash brought his hand down hard on Iris sexy, mocha ass, the smack loud and, luckily for him, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body that set off her second orgasm. She screamed out Ash's name as she came, her juices washing over his cock as she shook.

Ash still hadn't stopped through; and only picked up the speed now to reach his peak as well. Iris tried to brace herself for the feeling, but was unable to fully; her eyes nearly rolling back in her head as she felt Ash's cum pumping into her.

She slumped against the floor of the tent, panting heavily as the excess cum spilled out of her. As she attempted to recover, she could see Lillie getting the same treatment she just had.

For as frail as she appeared at first glance, Lillie was remarkably durable, taking Ash's full length into the backdoor, both moaning hard from the rough penetration as he pumped into her ass.

Out of it as she was, Iris could already feel herself recovering for more.

They weren't finished. Not by a long shot. They had barely started~

* * *

**And that's your lot this time around. Hope all enjoyed whether they're the patron who requested or not. If you would like to have your own request written, want to chat with yours truly, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron ^-^**


End file.
